Cambio en los sentimientos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Fanfic yaoi Kentin x Alexy si no te gusta el yaoi por favor abstente de leer.


Hola *w* vengo a traeros algo de yaoi y espero que nadie se traumatice por ello (?)

Corazón de melón no me pertenece por dos simples razones, no se dibujar y me hubiera quedado sin ideas en el primer episodio así que agradezcamos que ese no fue el caso (?) xD dicho esto os dejo leer que es lo que queréis ~

* * *

 **Cambio en los sentimientos**

El siempre fue demasiado inocente y su aspecto tampoco era de ayuda por lo que las personas solían ignorarlo o tratarlo mal y la única persona que no hizo eso fue Sucrette, por eso sin poderlo evitar se enamoro de ella y acabo siguiéndola a su nuevo instituto donde parecía que todo estaba en contra de Ken. El chico a pesar de como lo trataran intentaba seguir siendo amable pero cuando su padre se entero de que Ámber lo molestaba se enfado y lo obligo a ir a la escuela militar porque el no permitiría que su hijo fuera golpeado por unas chicas. Con todo el dolor se tuvo que despedir de Sucrette pero le dejo un oso de peluche para que no se olvidara de el puesto que el nunca la olvidaría a ella. El tiempo paso y Ken tuvo que pasar por varias dificultades pero cuando pensaba en encontrarse nuevamente con la chica que amaba se olvidaba de todo y así el día que pudo volver finalmente llego, Kentin como ahora prefería ser llamado tuvo su venganza besando a Ámber y apareció frente a su amada como el héroe de una película romántica... lástima que el tiempo no perdona y el corazón de Sucrette ya tenia dueño, mientras el no estaba la chica había caído enamorada de un chico de ropa victoriana y por como el la miraba podía decir que era mutuo pero lo peor de todo eso no es el dolor que sintió cuando su corazón se hizo trizas, lo peor fue cuando vio que Sucrette seguía siendo tan simpática como siempre y el no pudo odiarla. Meses pasaron y su corazón parecía sanar mas rápido de lo que creyó y en su lugar se sorprendió de que pudo mantener su amistad con la chica y que ahora podía pensar en ella como una hermana aunque en su lugar comenzaba a tener extraños sentimientos por su nuevo amigo de cabellos azules, sentimientos que no creyó ser capaz de volver a sentir, sentimientos que deberían estar prohibidos para personas del mismo sexo, o eso es lo que pensaba al principio. Con el tiempo esos sentimientos fueron creciendo y con cada sonrisa o con cada roce sentía a su corazón latir como loco hasta el punto donde empezó a preguntarse como sabrían los labios del chico y en ese entonces le dio igual lo que podrían decir de el o lo que pensarían los demás. Desde el momento en que sus labios se juntaron por primera vez Kentin supo que no podría volver a separarse de Alexy porque era la persona que amaba y por primera vez en su vida era correspondido y no por su aspecto exterior. Una vez Kentin había llevado una foto suya por equivocación en un libro y al guardarlo en la taquilla la foto cayo al suelo llamando la atención de su pareja.

\- Se te cayo esto - dijo el de cabellos azules antes de darse cuenta de lo que era aquello

Cuando Kentin se dio cuenta de lo que Alexy tenia en sus manos fue demasiado tarde y por unos segundos temió que lo odiara al saber como se veía antes, pero como siempre que se trataba del de cabellos azules se equivoco y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa hermosa en su cara.

\- Eras adorable, es una lastima que no pude conocerte en aquel entonces - confeso Alexy feliz de que alguien como el chico se sintiera atraído por el

Y nuevamente el corazón de Kentin palpito de alegría porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y feliz porque Alexy lo quería de todas las formas posibles. Por esa misma razón meses despues de que comenzaran a salir Kentin decidió dar el gran paso y decirles a sus padres sobre su relación con el chico, porque sus padres no paraban de insistir con que consiguiera una novia y Kentin no deseaba esconder su relación con Alexy mas, porque sabia que aunque el chico no dijera nada le hacia daño en el fondo, Kentin conocia a sus padres e incluso les pidió formalmente permiso para salir con su hijo y ellos lo tomaron muy bien ¿Así que porque debería ser diferente con sus padres?

Pero el moreno nunca imagino lo equivocado que estaba, su padre siempre fue estricto pero nunca lo vio enfadado como en ese entonces, les dijo cosas horribles que no solo hirieron a Alexy sino que a el mismo también y estaba seguro de que nunca podría olvidarlas así que mientras su madre intentaba tranquilizar a su marido ambos jóvenes abandonaron la casa. Una vez en la calle Kentin noto que Alexy estaba llorando y se sintió culpable de que hubiera salido herido de esa manera.

\- Lo siento, por mi culpa tus padres te odian - se disculpaba Alexy mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas sin éxito

\- No digas eso, no es tu culpa además de que ellos dijeron cosas horribles sobre ti - añadió Kentin intentando calmar al chico sin resultado

\- Si no me hubiera enamorado de ti tu hubieras podido tener una vida normal, casarte con una chica que te quiera, tener hijos y por mi culpa ahora... - explico el de cabellos azules sintiéndose culpable por arrebatarle esa oportunidad a su pareja

\- Aun si tu no te hubieras enamorado de mi yo no podría evitar hacer lo mismo contigo, eres la persona mas amable que haya conocido y eres tan alegre que pareces un sol por lo que no me extraña que mis sentimientos acabaran de esta manera así que no quiero que te culpes por ello - confeso Kentin mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de su novio con una mano

\- Pero yo- replicó Alexy sin éxito

\- Te amo y buscaremos una solución a esto juntos - interrumpió Kentin intentando transmitirle su amor y tranquilidad al chico

Alexy sintió que se derretía con las calidas palabras de Kentin, aun si el había resultado herido por sus propios padres no lo demostraba y se preocupaba por el como siempre lo hacia y eso era lo que mas amaba del chico, su amabilidad y la manera en la que su prioridad era siempre la seguridad de los demás, parecía un príncipe de un cuento de hadas pero era consciente de que si decía algo así al moreno este se sentiria ofendido así que no dijo nada y solo lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía por el e intentaba hacerlo feliz aunque en momentos como ese se preguntaba si podría hacerlo realmente feliz.

\- Kentin - dijo Alexy de pronto - Mientras que tu me quieras a tu lado yo estaré contigo -

El moreno sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del de cabellos azules de manera tierna.

\- Entonces tendrás que aguantarme toda la vida - añadió con una sonrisa el moreno

Y como si de esa manera hicieran una promesa silenciosa ambos se besaron intentando así calmar sus corazones. No todas las personas entenderían su relación pero al menos sus amigos lo entendían y se alegraban por ellos y la pareja es feliz que es lo importante además de que Alexy pensaba insistir hasta que los padres de Kentin aceptaran su relación pues no quería ver al chico triste así que solo debía esperar al día que su relación fuera aceptada por ellos.

\- ¿En que piensas? - pregunto Kentin mientras atraía al chico a su cuerpo

\- Te amo - dijo Alexy como respuesta y volvió a besar los labios de Kentin mientras sonreía pensando en lo que les depararía el futuro

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara y si ese es el caso y me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión lo apreciaría mucho :) Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos a pesar de que me parecen adorables juntos *w* bueno dicho esto bye~~


End file.
